Delicate
by Dione Kurmaier
Summary: Nós fomos feitos um para o outro. E nós sabemos disso. Fic escrita para o Projeto Noir Et Blanc do Fórum 6v e Participante do I Challenge de Ships do Fórum Grimmauld Place.


**Nome do autor: **Dione Kurmaier  
**Título:**** Delicate**  
**Sinopse: **Nós fomos feitos um para o outro. E nós sabemos disso. Fic escrita para o Projeto Noir Et Blanc do Fórum 6v e Participante do I Challenge de Ships do Fórum Grimmauld Place.  
**Classificação:**T  
**Gênero:**Romance  
**Status:**Completa  
**Formato:**Oneshot  
**Observações:**Marotos  
**Link para a fic se ela já estiver publicada: -**  
**E-mail:**.com

**Informações adicionais:**  
**• Item(s):**Balanço | Dança  
**• Linha: ** "Podemos nos beijar quando estamos a sós  
Quando ninguém assiste  
Podemos fazer isso em casa  
Podemos fazer amor quando ninguém estiver  
Não é disso que temos medo  
Isso é apenas delicado" _~ Delicate - Damien Rice_

**Nota: **Esse universo não me pertence e eu não ganho nada com isso. Apenas essa história me pertence e eu apenas me divirto por aqui. Essa fanfic ignora a diferença de idade entre Sirius e Bellatrix, então considerem os dois tendo a mesma idade e que nasceram no mesmo ano, em 1960, o ano no qual se especula que ele nasceu. A primeira parte da fic tem os dois pequenos, com 7 anos. A segunda, eles tem 12. Na terceira, eles têm 17.

**Delicate**

**Por Dione Kurmaier**

**.balance.**

Os dois tinham suas testas coladas enquanto se abraçavam em cima do balanço sem parar. Ela sorria de leve enquanto ele parecia fora dali, em outro mundo. Em um mundo feliz. Ela o olhava e examinava sua face enquanto ele permanecia de olhos fechados, apenas querendo que aquele momento não acabasse. Ela então o abraçou mais forte e o balanço se tornou mais forte junto com isso. Ela sorriu ainda mais e ele abriu o os olhos assustados e viu os olhos brincalhões dela. Ele também sorriu enquanto ela fazia o balanço ir ainda mais alto e gargalhava se soltando do abraço dele, enquanto ele apenas observava a garota se divertir.

Ela então parou de balançar e olhou nos olhos dele. O balanço continuava seu movimento de vai e vem e o cabelo cacheado dela voava, batendo em seu rosto. Ele pegou um cacho e conseguiu total atenção dela. Então os olhos se encontraram e logo depois eles sorriram. Enquanto as testas se encontravam novamente, os dois fechavam os olhos e o balanço parava.

**.dançe.**

Ela o puxava pela mão, correndo sem parar. Eram mais de três da manhã e ela fora até seu quarto acordá-lo. Ela sorria brincalhona e o tirara da cama, apenas de cueca para descer as escadas. Ele sem querer tropeçou na estante que havia ali fazendo um barulho enorme, fazendo com que ela gargalhasse e o puxar mais forte, os fazendo descer correndo a escada. Eles entraram na sala de jogos, e ela sem pensar duas vezes, puxou a varinha da camisola e trancou a porta. Os dois olhos se encontraram e enquanto se abraçavam o mundo desaparecia ao redor.

Eles se soltaram, e quando voltaram a se encarar, ela afastava os jogos do meio da sala, deixando um espaço vago ali. Ele abriu a boca para perguntar o que ela fazia, quando ela tocou seus lábios com o indicador, fazendo com que ele se calasse. Ela então substituiu o dedo por seus lábios terna e rapidamente, antes de puxar sua mão e junto seu corpo até o centro.

Ela então, com mais um feitiço, fez com que uma música lenta e baixa tocasse, apesar de linda. Ele não reconhecia a música, apenas reconheceu os braços de Bella em seu pescoço, enquanto ela o abraçava. Ele também a abraçou e os dois começaram a se mover no ritmo da música.

Ele cheirava os cabelos dela e ela beijava seu pescoço. Sem nenhum pio, nem uma palavra, apenas seus corpos dançando aquela música tão bela e tão triste, mas ao mesmo tempo tão suave. Perfeita ao ver dele. Singela ao ver dela. Os dois não pararam mais e continuaram ali se abraçando e se tocando e se apaixonando até o dia nascer.

**.repose.**

Ela dormia em seus braços, finalmente. Depois de tanto tempo, depois de tantos anos passados juntos, ele sabia que estava no lugar certo. Tendo-a em seus braços, acariciando seus cachos e sentindo o cheiro dela nele próprio. Ele sabia que havia sido seu primeiro, ele sentira isso. E ela também fora sua primeira, e ele fizera questão de que ela o soubesse. Ele se sentia realizado e feliz e ela dormia com uma face tão limpa de expressões, tão clara. Ele raramente a via assim. Ela então se mexeu em seus braços e se virou de frente para ele. A jovem abria os olhos vagarosamente, cansada, enquanto à tarde de verão se acabava. Ela então sorriu meiga e o abraçou pela cintura.

- Sirius, você é meu. – Ela sussurrou, numa voz forte e doce. – Sempre foi, desde o dia em que nascemos. Sempre foi e sempre será meu. Você sabe disso não sabe? – Ela então olhou em seus olhos. – Eu não só sei disso. Eu sinto.

- Eu também Bella. – Ele então a abraçou forte e ela o correspondeu. – Sinto você minha desde o dia em que te vi. A primeira brincadeira, a primeira risada, o primeiro carinho. – Ele então se afastou um pouco para olhá-la e ela sorriu, tendo as bochechas rosadas. – Não se envergonhe. Você é linda para mim. Eu fui feito para ti. Você foi moldada para mim. Nunca se esqueça disso.

Ele então a beijou, fazendo com que todo o resto deixasse de ter importância. Com que tudo se resumisse a eles juntos ali até o anoitecer e até o fim. Até onde o fim durasse.

**FIM**


End file.
